At present, there are important problems at the time of extinguishing a fire in a building, especially if it is of considerable height, since technical means are unable to smother flames at a certain height.
In this way, for example, water pressure is insufficient to reach a specific height, facilitating the spread of flames to heights above, turning out to be practically impossible to extinguish the fire, and its structure, generally steel, suffers sufficiently to cause the general collapse of the building.
It is well-known that when this circumstance takes place, furniture and files are destroyed, only the skeleton or structure of the building remaining at the mercy of the flames.
The problems that this type of fires produce are not only material, but, in general, are accompanied by human losses.
To solve these problems, the invented device, easy to embody and also easily transportable to be launched from a helicopter or even with a gun in the missile-shape format, has been designed.